


Primitive

by lucymonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Muggle Culture, Prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: A Mudblood returns from holiday with her arm encased in plaster.





	Primitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



A Mudblood returns from holiday with her arm encased in plaster. Broken, Draco thinks. Broken and cobbled back together by some incompetent Muggle healer.

It must hurt.

'I don't get it.' Goyle looks puzzled. 'Why don't she go to Madam Pomfrey?'

'She's enjoying the attention,' Pansy sneers. The girl's blood traitor friends are clamouring to sign the cast. 'Primitive, isn't it?'

One girl uses magical ink. _We love you, Courtney, get better soon_ flashes green and pink beside a doodle of a heart. 

Draco broke his arm once. No cast, no messages – it only lasted moments. 'Yes, of course. Primitive.'


End file.
